


[Podfic] Nothing (That We Didn't Already Know)

by MistMarauder



Series: Luck of the Draw (Podfics) [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: It was damn cold out in the wilds of Montana, and neither of them had really considered how ill-suited they were for northern winters. They’d be making Chisolm pay for this particular trip for a long time to come.Or, a one-shot set post-Trust Falls where Vasquez is cold and Faraday is a little out of his depth. This isn't going to make much sense without reading the rest of the series, I would assume.





	[Podfic] Nothing (That We Didn't Already Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing (That We Didn't Already Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604163) by [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/pseuds/kittykatthetacodemon). 



> I have finally come back around to wrapping up the next part of this series.
> 
> You still alive, Kat??? Sorry I'm so late. *cries*

**Nothing (That We Didn't Already Know) by Kittykatthetacodemon**

**Luck of the Draw #4**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{27:27, 64.35 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1yjlskovp3jc4m/Kittykatthetacodemon%20-%20Nothing%20%28That%20We%20Didn%27t%20Already%20Know%29.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nn6xxxggwmxnreb/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Nothing_%2528That_We_Didn%2527t_Already_Know%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
